dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Earphone Jack
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoka_Jiro/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoka_Jiro/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoka_Jiro/History Kyoka Jiro, also known as the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently interning with the No.12 Hero, Gang Orca, at the Gang Orca Agency, alongside fellow classmate, Mezo Shoji. Appearance: Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in colour with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a waistcoat over her school uniform, in place of the usual U.A. blazer. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-coloured shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger less gloves. Later on, her costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double up as her amplifiers, and she changes her face paint to two larger chevron-shaped marks. Personality: Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality that is mostly shown to those she finds irritating, like her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socialising with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands. She can also be quite aggressive, evidenced when she uses the Earphone Jacks her Quirk provides to physically punish people when provoked, or to keep them in line, most notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming up with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organised and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She is a bit self-conscious about her looks as well. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in rock music and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she seemed to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests at first, because she perceived them as completely unrelated to heroism, but thanks to a great presentation during the U.A. School Festival Arc, she was able to outgrow that mindset. Power and Abilities: Overall Abilities: While the extent of Kyoka's abilities have yet to be shown, she does utilise the prehensile nature of her Earphone Jack Quirk in whip-like fashion, and use the sound generating effects of her Quirk to shock targets with vibrations, effectively stunning, and sometimes defeat them. * Swordsmanship: Though she does not directly use a sword in combat, Kyoka has shown to be skilled enough to wield a sword Momo Yaoyorozu had made during the attack on U.S.J, and using it hold her own against members of the League of Villains. Keen Intellect: Despite here unenthusiastic demeanor, Kyoka is quite intelligent, scoring 7th place in the midterms, displaying her skill in academics. She is also quite strategic, as she took advantage of the volatile nature of Denki Kaminari's Quirk to allow the Stun Gun Hero to electrocute multiple villains during the U.S.J. Incident. Musical Talent: Kyoka is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She can play other instruments as well, like drums, but only to a limited extent. Her singing voice is described as "husky, but heavenly". Quirk - Earphone Jack: Earphone Jack: Kyoka's Quirk gives her a pair of headphone jacks that hang from her earlobes. When the jacks are plugged into something, Kyoka can channel the sound of her heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. She can stretch her earlobes several meters. This Quirk also allows her to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from her surroundings. Fighting Techniques: * Heartbeat Fuzz: Using special sound-amplifying items located on her forearms, Kyoka plugs her jacks into those amplifiers and slams them onto the floor, channelling a powerful heartbeat that causes the ground to shatter due to the enhanced vibrations. * Heartbeat Surround: Using the same sound-amplifying items from her Heartbeat Fuzz technique, Kyoka uses her jacks to remove the equipment pieces from her wrists and aim them towards a target, channelling a loud heartbeat that ignores conventional defences and incapacitates foes. Equipment: * Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. * Stereo Boots: A pair of boots that Kyoka can plug her ear phone jacks into. They amplify her heartbeat and can direct the vibrations in a certain direction. * Headphones: A device that presumably compliments her jacks' ability to pick up sound vibrations. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Character with Quirk Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:First Year Student Category:Hero Interns Category:Death Arms Agency Category:Gang Orca Agency Category:Superhero Category:Trina Nishimura Voice Actor Category:8-C Power Level